um The Outsiders can't think of a title
by Koi-Bara
Summary: Well Pony is 8 Soda is 10 and Darry is 20. They still have their Mom and Dad. Some of it is humor and tiny tiny bit romance then well later on in the chapters you'll know. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. R&R plz : Chapter 5 is out now.
1. Default Chapter

The Outsiders....uh...yeah....Chapter 1 

Anyways I wrote this because of one certain friend who wouldn't quit bugging me till I wrote an outsider's fic so here's the first chapter. This Fic is dedicated to the one girl who wouldn't quit bugging me till I wrote an outsiders fic. I won't mention any names but :cough: animalsare4life :cough: anyways enjoy the fic please.

In this fic Pony is 8, Soda is 10 and Darry is 23 ok.....ok strange I know but w/e. Also they still have a mommy and daddy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders I'm only borrowing the character's for a fic.

"Darry!" the 8 year old Pony yelled while running into the walls trying to find Darry with his eyes shut.

"Mom! Tell Pony to open his eyes and actually look where he's going! He almost ran over me!" Soda shouted.

Pony ran into Darry and fell on his butt and started giggling. "Woah squirt, open your eyes next time alright?" Darry said while picking Pony up and giving him a piggy back ride.

"Darry! I want a turn! Give me a piggy back ride tooo!" Soda said while tugging at Darry's pants.

"Alright kiddo, just a minute ok?" Darry said while jogging to the couch with Pony still attached to his back, then Darry flipped him into the air and tossed him on the couch.

Darry then ran over to where Soda stood jumping up and down excitedly and bent down for Soda to jump onto his back and give him a piggy back ride too.

Darry jogged to the couch where Pony was sitting at having a giggly fit and tossed Soda down by Pony. Soda laughed as Pony giggled.

"Darry sweetheart, did you take out the trash?" Their mother yelled to Darry. "Yes Mother but! Wait....what's this? Looks like I forgot some trash." Darry said while picking up Soda and Pony and slinging them over his shoulders. "Be back soom mom, I forgot some trash." Darry said while walking outside to the dumpsters.

Soda was laughing and so was Pony until he realized Darry was goingto throw them away.

"NOOOOOO!!" Pony wailed kicking and crying.

Darry put down the laughing Soda and crying Pony and tried to calm Pony down.

"Pony SSSSSsssssshhhhh I'm not gonna throw you away I promise I was just playing around." Darry said while holding the crying Pony.

"Yeah Pony get a reality check, he wouldn't throw us away........would you Darry?...." Soda looked at Darry and Darry put Pony down and advanced toward Soda.

"Darry? Darry what are you thinking? Don't come any closer Darry! I HAVE A TWIG!!!" Soda yelled. as Darry picked Soda up and placed him in the dumpster and closed the lid but didn't lock it.

Pony started cracking up as Soda pleaded to be let out.

After 5 minutes of being stuck in the dumpster Darry finally let Soda out. Soda immediately tackled Darry and started yelling at him.

"PEEEYEEEEW!" Darry said while holding his nose "Go take a shower Soda you STINK!" Pony started laughing then got an old yucky banana peel flung in his face.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Pony squealed while running around in circles and finally managed to get the banana peel off his face and accidentaly chunked it at Darry meaning to chunk it at Soda.

Darry just sat there dumbfounded and peeled the banana peel off of his face and flung it at Soda.

Soda dug his hand into the trash and got a nice big handfull of goop and flung it at Pony but missed an inch.

Soon they started a very messy trash war. It was every guy for themselvesuntil Pony hit a Soc in the back of the head with a goop of who knows what, then it was, everyone hide behind Darry.

The Soc turned around and growled and gave a death glare while he shook off the trash on the back of his head. Pony and Soda hid behind Darry while Darry just stood there and apologized. "What else is new, greasers playing in the trash, too poor to buy toys, heh." The Soc said while smirking and comming closerto Darry.

When the Soc was 3 feet away from Darry a girl with waist length brown hair and crystal blue eyes came running up to the Soc saying, "Dave, Dave you know how I feel about fights, please just forget this ever happened and lets go." she said while grabbing Dave's arm. "Yeah, whatever, they aren't worth my time anyway." Dave started saying "Let's go Caroline."

Caroline grabbed Dave and started walking off but then turned her head around when Dave wasn't looking and winked to Darry.

Darry blushed a little then Soda poked him in the side and started chanting, "Darry and Caroline sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Then Pony started to join along.

Darry didn't notice what they were singing until Dave and Caroline turned the corner then Darry went into attack mode and took down both Pony and Soda.

"Darry! Soda! Pony! Come on everyone it's dinner time!" Their father said yelling out the door to them.

"You might want to go take a look at your kids hon..." their dad said. "Why...what's wrong?" Their mother said. "They are playing in the trash." Their father said. "Oh I get it they are your kids when they are good but they are my kids when they are bad." Their Mother said. "Exactly!" Their father said.

"Darry! Pony! Soda! Oh peeyeew, go freshen up before dinner, take a shower." Their mom said.

"Sure mom!" Darry said scooping Soda and Pony up and taking them into the bathroom. They all took turns taking showers and got dressed up then headed back out to the dining room.

They all ate dinner and talked the usuall comversation 'what did you do today' after dinner they changed, brushed their teeth, combed their hair and whatever elses they did and went to their beds.

Soda and Pony slept with Darry because they were afraid a monster would come out and eat them up and make a necklace out of their bones. Their friend Todd's older brother Mikel told them that. Darry had to laugh about it but let them sleep with him still. They got under the covers and went off to sleep where they had whatever little dreams their mind conjured up when all the sudden.

* * *

Yes it's short i know I'm sorry.Hey thankies for reading and please review to tell me if I should continue or not thankies please review. 


	2. Chappie 2

Outsiders Chapt 3.....wait thats not right Chapt 2 ok that's better 

Ok so I left you off where ever and stuff. Thankyou so much to the reviewers of which I will take a momment out of my life time to appreaciate and thank.

PoetTears Thank you for reading and reviewing and here is more of the fic. I know it should be longer but I'm kinda not good at writing long fics lol

animalsare4life Your welcome my dear friendy and here is more.....plz don't hurt me :flinches:

Ale Curtis-Carter Thanks lol here is the update

Chelsea thankyou lol you were my first reviewer...I think.....

Ok now on with the lil ficcy

* * *

Pony screamed bloody murder and grabbed hold of Darry's head. "DARRY! DARRY THE MONSTERS GOT ME! DON'T LET IT EAT ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE LIKE THIS!!!" and then he started bawling like crazy.

Darry got up from his peacful slumber and tried to pry Pony off of his head. "Pony if you don't let go of my head I can't help you." Darry almost yelled. Instantly Pony pulled back and let go of Darry's head.

Darry turned over and flipped on the lamp that was next to him, looked over at Pony and asked,"Pony what's the big idea huh? It's," Darry looked at his watch," 4:30 in the morning."

Pony was still sniffiling away when he said," The monster has my foot Darry, he's gonna eat me all up and make a necklace out of my bones." then his eyes got all shiny and he was about to burst into tears again. "Darry I'm too young to die!" Pony shouted while grabbing Darry in a death hug.

Darry was completely out of it at the time. He slowly hugged Pony back and got up.

"Don't leave me to die Darry!" Pony shouted while trying to go after Darry. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm gonna see who or what this moster is." Darry said while flipping on the lights. He looked down to see Soda had ahold of Pony's foot and was drooling on it a bit.

"Pony...." Darry said and pointed to Soda who stirred a little. "What's going on guys...?" Soda said getting up and falling over a bit. "YOU WERE THE MONSTER!!!!!" Pony yelled and threw a pillow at Soda.

"Monster?" Soda said while getting hit in the head by the pillow.

"Yeah apparently you must have grabbed his foot while you were sleeping and Pony thought you were the monster comming to eat him all up and use his bones for a necklace." Darry said while going back to the bed.

"Stupid Pony..." Soda said while trying to get back under the covers. "What did you say!" Pony yelled while glaring at Soda. "I said you were stupid so shut up and go back to bed." Soda said while curling up under the covers.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID! I'M SMARTER THEN YOU!!" Pony yelled while pouncing on Soda. "Oh yeah Prove it!" Soda said back to Pony while tackling him.

Darry just shook his head and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. He saw no point in going back to sleep since he usually gets up at five and it was 4:40 also his two little brothers were busy arguing over who was the smartest and attacking each other on it.

"Fine you may be smarter than me but atleast I'm stronger!!" Soda said while tackling Pony and they fell off the bed and onto the floor. It had now became a battle of strengths.

Darry couldn't see what was going on but he sure could hear it! He was in the shower.

Pony and Soda finally wiped each other out of strength so they layed down on Darry's bed and took a breather. "I'm stronger..." Soda said. Pony just stuck out his tongue and said,"I'm smarter."

About a half hour later Darry came out of the bathroom and told Soda and Pony to go take a bath but they both refused. "Fine be stinky but if you stink tonight then I'm not gonna let you sleep with me and I'll let the monster eat you up and use your bones to make a necklace." Darry said.

At that instant two blurs ran past Darry and into the bathroom. "ME FIRST!" Pony yelled. "NO ME FIRST!" Soda yelled back.

They took turns showering and getting cleaned up then raced down stairs for breakfast. "I'm starving." Pony stated as his tummy growled.

They went into the kitchen to sit down and have breakfast. Pony grabbed for the syrup the same time Soda grabbed for it and they started a tug-a-war on the syrup bottle. Darry reached in the middle and took the bottle. "Thanks guys" He said while smiling.

After breakfast they went outside and played around a bit with the basket ball. They played around the world and Darry came in first place 4 time with soda in second and Pony kept loosing.

"NO FAIR GUYS! YOUR OLDER AND TALLER THAN ME" Pony shouted while grabbing for the ball only to have Soda pull it away.

They continued this until their mom and dad came outside and called for them.

"Sweethearts we have an errand to run that we forgot about. So we'll be out for about an hour or so." Their mom said smiling. "Darry would you mind caring for Pony and Soda while we're out. Their dad said. "Sure, why not, it's not like I have anything to do." Darry said while using Soda and Pony for arm rests. "Hey!" Soda and Pony both yelled while trying to get Darry off their shoulders.

"Here Darry." Their mom called. "Yeah mom?" Darry answered her while now leaning on his dad. "Here Darry," She handed over 50 dollars," I heard the fair was in town and I thought since we would be gone you could take Pony and Soda."

"Thanks mom." Darry said. "OH BOY THE FAIR!!!" Pony and Soda said while jumping up and down and dancing around. Their mom and dad just chuckled at the sight.

"Be safe we love you and Darry keep an eye on Pony and Soda alright." Their mom said as she and their dad passed around hugs, then got into the car and left.

"OH BOY!!" Pony and Soda cheered again. "Come on guys lets get ready to get going, it's a 20 minute walk, but if we run we can get there in 10 to 15 minutes." Darry said as he smirked. "RACE YA!" Soda said as he took off. They all ran for 5 minutes then went to more of a walk cause poor Pony had little legs since he was only 8 and he couldn't keep up that well.

* * *

Ok well here's chapt 2 sorry it took awhile to get out. School lol hope you like it. Plz review and tell me how I did. No flames unless you really really really must flame my work. Anyways thankies for reading.  
KoiBara 


	3. Chappie 3

Outsiders chapter 3 

Hey all. Nice to be back. My monitor is going out so sorry. I'll try to keep up with this fic and thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry If I miss-spell as I said my monitor is going out so yeah that's why I'm miss-spelling words if I do. Thankyou to my reviewer.

Animalsare4life I love you lol.

so on with the story.

* * *

Darry,Pony and Soda reached the Fair and bought tickets.

"I wanna go on the farris wheel first!" Pony shouted.

"I wanna get some cotton candy!" yelled Soda.

Soda and Pony started fighting over what they were going to do first when Darry decided that they were gonna go get some Icecream first. Which suited both Pony and Soda just fiine.

When they got to the Icecream booth Darry got a double dip cookies and cream while Soda got a double dip mint chocolate chip and Pony got a double dip chocolate chip cookie dough cone.

They went to go sit at a table when Pony bumped into Twobit and dropped his Icecream.

For Pony everything went into slow motion while he watched his Icecream slowly fall to the ground and then hit the ground with a big SPLAT!

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Pony cried and fell onto the ground while starring at his poor Icream cone. "Why! What did my Icecream do to deserve this!"

"Chill Kiddo! I'll buy you a new cone alright just stop crying." Twobit said while picking Pony up. "One double dip choclate chip cookie dough and one double dip chocolate." Twobit said while at the lady who went off to get the two Ice creams.

"Hey Twobit, didn't expect to see you here." Darry said while taking Pony from Twobit. "Didn't expect to see you here eitherDarry."Twobit said while handing Pony his new Icecream cone.

"Wow Pony sure does have one big set of lungs on him." Twobit said as they walked over to where Soda was happily licking on his Icecream.

They all sat there talking about whatever until Pony and Soda finished there Icecreams and wanted to go on a ride.

They went over to the bumper cars and Pony turned out to short to ride on them so Twobit took Soda on the bumper cars while Darry took Pony to the little petting zoo they had there.

They went on all the rides and had a great time. Untill Pony got sick while riding on the spinning cups and threw up all over Twobits shirt.

Twobit went to the restroom and Darry,Soda and Pony followed.

On the way to the bathroom Pony kept saying sorry over and over again untill he ran out of breath.

"It's alright Pony, No harm done." Darry would repeat everytime Pony would say sorry.

When they got out of the bathroom they saw a girl running to them.

Darry squinted a little and tried to listen to what she was saying but couldn't over all the giggling Pony and Soda were doing.

Twobit was talking to a police man who was trying to kick him out for not wearing a shirt.

"Let me explain sir, my friends little brother got sick while riding on the spinning cups and barfed on me! I didn't have another shirt and this is just disgusting! Lookat it!" Twobit said while shoving the dirty shirt in the police mans face.

"OK OK OK! Just get that out of my face!" The police man said," Your free to go just go buy a shirt from that stand over there." The police man then pointed to where a bunch of girls were standing.

"Sir...that looks like girls clothes..." Twobit said.

"Yep now get going." The police man then left.

Twobit advanced to the stand and bought a shirt. He came back and Pony and Soda started laughing even harder.

"AHHH You two just shut up ok!" Twobit said.

"This is great your wearing a pink girly shirt HAHAHAHAA!" Soda said while grabing Pony and putting him infront of him in fear of Twobit's attack.

"Why I oughta!" Twobit started to say.

"You guys quiet down would you I think that girl is trying to tell us something." Darry said while trying to lesten to what the girl was saying.

As she got closer Darry recognized her.

"Hey it's Caroline!" Darry said.

Caroline finally reached them and fell to the ground panting.

"Caroline what's wrong your a mess." Darry said while helping her up. Her clothes were torn up and her hair was singed. Her arms were scraped up and she could hardly breath.

"I...I..." Caroline started.

"Take your time don't try to hard." Darry said as him and Twobit took her to a bench.

Pony and Soda went and got her a water.

"Thankyou..." Caroline said while taking the water and gulping it down.

"Wait! Theres no time for this I need your help now!" She screamed out.

"Calm yourself Caroline whats the matter?" Darry said.

"There was a wreck! I was in it that's why I'm such a mess. Dave was really mad and he went speeding. I tried to get himto stop but then we ran into another car. Please help me." Caroline began crying.

"We'll help you where the wreck?" Darry said helping Caroline stand up.

Caroline took Darry and Twobit to the wreck. When they got there Darry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Twobit! Take Pony and Soda away NOW!" Darry said while glaring at the mess.

"But we wanna help out to!" Soda said while Pony was nodding his head.

Twobit picked up Pony and Soda and ran back to the carnival.

Darry couldn't believe it. There right next to Dave's car was their mother and fathers car. An ambulance carrying out three people on stretchers.

Darry froze he didn't know what to do at this point. Caroline started shaking him and he came back to.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"That's my mother and father." Darry whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said as she started crying.

"No...no it's not your fault..." Darry said while trying to comfort Caroline.

* * *

Well that's it for chappie 3 yeah it's short I know but I can't come up with anything really. Well I can't get onto the internet so I can't post this up right now. Sucks really bad like but oh well. I overloaded something important to getting on the internet so it's my fault...grrrrrrr stupid me anyways thanks to whoever reviews this. Byebyes for now. Oh hey yes I got the internet back and I got a new monitor so yays

KoiBara


	4. Chappie 4

Outsiders Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders thankyou very much.

do I have to put that every time? It's getting kinda annoying having to do that over and over and over again. Anyways!

Sorry it took so long to update on this. I couldn't come up with anything.

Well thankyou to my reviewers I appreciate that you took time to review so I think I should take time to thank all of ya.

Thankyou to Animalsare4life, Ale Curtis-Carter, and Mrs. Benji Madden. :)

Onto the story!

* * *

"Twobit why are we leaving Darry?" Pony asked.

"Yeah...well about that...Darry decided that he and Caroline were gonna go out on a quick date." Twobit said while still carrying Pony and Soda.

"Oh wow really so Caroline is gonna be like our new sister or something!" Pony said excitedly.

"Pony shut up you idiot!" Soda shouted while pulling onto Pony's hair.

"I'm not an idiot!" Pony shouted while grabbing Soda's hair.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Twobit shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Pony said while looking down and letting go of Soda's hair and watching the ground pass under him.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry." Twobit said.

"Can you put us down now?" Soda asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." Twobit said and then put both Pony and Soda on the ground.

Meanwhile Darry grabbed Carolines arm and started runningtoward Twobit.

"Let go of me!" Caroline yelled. "I need to go with Dave!"

"Yeah and I need to go with my Mom and Dad but there's no room in the ambulance, I'm sure there won't be any room in Dave's ambulance for you, if you just come with me I can borrow my friends car and we can go after the ambulance and make it to the hospital when they get there!"

"Fine! Just let go of my arm!" Caroline screamed.

"Sorry C'mon!" Darry said while letting go of Carolines arm and running even faster.

"Wait up!" Caroline yelled.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Twobit asked Pony and Soda.

"ICECREAM!" Pony yelled.

"We just had Icecream not to long ago didn't we?" Twobit said while sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah we did I wanna go on the bumper cars!" Soda yelled.

Just then Darry came running up to Twobit.

"Twobit! Car Keys NOW!" Darry yelled while trying to fully stop himself from running.

"Slowdown cowboy." Twobit said while digging into his pocket and pulling out his car keys.

Darry grabbed the car keys and took off running towards Twobits car but then came back.

"Dude where are you parked at?" Darry asked while being impatient.

"Near the entrance." Twobit answered.

Darry took off running again while grabbing ahold of Carolines arm.

"THANKYOU!" Caroline yelled while running with Darry.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY!" Twobit yelled.

"Wow they must be going on a fast date..." Pony said while starring in the direction of where Darry used to be.

"oh um...yeah." Twobit said.

"Pony can't you tell something going on that Twobit and Darry don't want us to know about." Soda said.

"Hey Twobit do you really have a baby?" Pony asked.

"Oh NO! Heh some people call their cars their babies. My car is my baby. You gotta be careful with her.

"So it's a girl?" Pony said.

"Forget I ever said anything." Twobit said.

"AHHHHHHH! Pony! Don't you ever listen to me!" Soda yelled in Pony's ear.

Pony fell over and said,"Um...no not really...I try to ignore you as best I can."

"You idiot!" Soda screamed.

"I'm not an idiot." Pony said.

"Obviously you haven't noticed that Darry and Twobit have something they don't want us to figure out." Soda said.

"Oh really. What is it?" Pony said.

"I don't know but it might be something big." Soda said.

"Really? What is it?" Pony said.

"I dunno, it could be anything." Soda said.

Twobit decided to go sit down and just relax and watch to see what Soda and Pony were doing.

"So they could have a whole bunch of candy for us!" Pony said.

"Possibly." Soda said.

Back with Darry and Caroline.

Darry and Caroline reached the hospital and parked while running up to the hospital and following the ambulance men/women and Dave and Darry's mom and dad.

Caroline and Darry went into seperate hospital rooms after their loved ones.

After 10-20 minutes of doctors running around Darry's Mom, Dad and Caroline's boyfriend were put on breathing machines.

"Your Mother and Father have lost alot of blood they probably won't make it through the night. I'm Sorry." The nurse said.

"That's alright," Darry said while holding back tears," What time do you think that they will...that they'll..."

"Sometime around midnight...maybe around 2:00am if they are lucky.

Caroline busted into the room and ran into Darry crying and shaking while holding onto him like the earth was going to explode anytime soon.

Darry could hear the long beep in the other room. "Don't tell me Dave..." Darry started.

Caroline only shook her head up and down and started crying again into his chest again.

Darry gave her a slight hug and then pulled back.

"My parents arent going to make it either...I have to go...I need to get Soda and Pony. This may be the last time they will be able to see them. Alive that is." Darry said and then walked out of the room.

Caroline followed behind him. "May I go with you?" She asked.

"Sure...whatever...c'mon lets go." Darry said.

* * *

Well the end for that chapter. Kinda sad yes. Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Yes I know it's short sorry. Anyways plz review and you'll make my day:) Weeeeeee TaTa for now.

KoiBara


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Outsiders can't think of a title 

Chapter: been so long I can't remember xP oh yeah chpt 4

Author: me

Disclaimer: I dun own The Outsiders

Ok well even though I dun wanna update cause I feel this is a crappy fic and I already have 2 YGO fics I'm working on which seem to be pretty good goin fics so far I must update or I shall be killed by my best friend Animalsare4life.

What a great friend ne? so if this chapter doesn't meet the standards or w.e. it is you wanna call it I've told you before I'm not good with The Outsiders fics so go die in a ditch somewhere...ok well that came outta no where anyways I was gonna say visit Animalsare4life she has better fics then me.

NOW ONTO THE FIC BEFORE I TRASH IT!

oh yeah I forgot about reviews...

Ale Curtis-Carte: DUH IT'S OOC I've said a million times I suck at Outsider fics xP

Animalsare4life: ok ok ok here's the update sheesh but if it smells of shit don't blame me.

ONTO THE SHITY FIC!

* * *

-Fic start-

Soda and Pony slowly came over to Twobit and sat next to him.

"SO...what's your secret?" Soda asked pulling on Twobits jacket.

"Secret?...what secret?" Twobit asked while nudging Sodas hand off of him.

"You know the one where you and Darry got us lot's of candy." Soda said once again tugging on Twobits jacket.

"Uhhhh...yeah...nope sorry aint got a secret like that for ya please try again later." Twobit said then got up to stretch out.

"Really?...Soda you lied you lier." Pony pouted in Sodas general direction.

"Well hey it was worth a shot and I'm not a lier it's your own fault for believing me." Soda said glaring at Pony.

"You are too you lier!" Pony then aimed for Soda and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey get off me midget!" Soda yelled and rolled over to get Pony off of him.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" Pony yelled.

"Coulda fooled me." Soda then went over to Twobit and stood next to him acting as if he had won the battle.

"Stupid..." Pony mumbled as he went to Twobits side as well.

After a couple of minutes Darry showed up with Caroline by his side.

"Hey man whats goin on?" Twobit said as he approached Darry.

Twobit saw the looks on Darry and Carolines face and backed away.

"Soda...Pony...you two are big boys right?" Darry asked his younger siblings.

"Yeah/Yup!" they both answered.

"Ok then listen up and listen good." Darry started. " Mom and dad were in a car crash...the nurse said they may not make it through the night...they've lost alot of blood so this will be your last time to see them..I'm sorry..." A tear fell from Darrys face and rolled down his cheek. The last time he'd ever cry.

"What..." Soda asked on the verge of tears.

"No Your lieng just like Soda does your lieng!" Pony yelled as he sobbed into his hands.

"If only I was Pony...if only I was." Darry said as he embraced both Soda and Pony into a tight hug.

Twobit stood apart from them and by Caroline. To shocked to say anything he just stood there. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for the three brothers.

"Come on guys we better get going..we're running out of time.." Darry said after their twenty minutes of crying.

Soda and Pony were still crying but Darry had to be strong for them and he held it all in.

When they arrived at the hospital a nurse led them to their Mom and Dad.

They were in the same room both connected to IVs and breathing machines.

Soda and Ponly cried even more when they saw this.

"Come on guys suck it up. Mom and dad need you to be strong for them." Darry said as he walked over to their beds.

Soda and Pony did the same and walked over towards their older brother Darry.

"Hey what's your name now?" Twobit whispered to Caroline in the door way.

"Caroline..." Caroline said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Maybe we should give them some alone time with their parents...I'll drive you home." Twobit said.

"Ok thanks." Caroline said turning and leaving the door frame.

"Darry I'm taking Caroline home...then I'm gonna head home myself if you need me I'm only a phone call away, don't hesitate to call." Twobit said.

"Right." Darry said as he reached for his moms hand.

Twobit left from the doorframe and shut the door behind him.

It was a long night but Darry, Soda, Pony and their mom and dad got through it together.

Their mom and dad both came out of being unconcious for forty-five minutes or more and talked to each other and their children.

The time of their death was 2:30am about a half hour longer then they were expected to die.

Both Soda and Pony cried themselves to sleep. Darry found a pay phone and called Twobit.

Twobit helped Darry load the sleeping Soda and Pony into his car and started driving toward Darrys house.

"I'm sorry for your loss man.." Twobit said staring at the road."

"It happened so suddenly don't blame yourself it's not your fault." Darry said. "It's just not gonna be the same for a while."

Twobit stayed silent and kept driving towards Darrys place.

"Thanks man." Darry said after getting Soda and Pony into their respective beds.

Darry and Twobit talked for a little while then Twobit went home and Darry fell asleep on the couch.

It's been a long exhausting day for the Curtis brothers.

* * *

OKAY! SO HEY ALL I UPDATE MY SHIT FIC! So now Animalsare4life can stop bugging me over internet/phone/anywhere anytime for a while XD PLZ DO! I'LL UPDATE LATER! K? Ok well then dunno when I'll update this shit fic next but probalbly next weekend or longer I dunno depends on how many reviews I get or if I feel like it. Well TTYL

KoiBara


End file.
